Figure It Out! Cartoon Style
by psymonrama12
Summary: Four cartoon stars play Figure It Out, with me as the host, to see if they can guess secrets. Flames will be used for s'mores! Chapter 3 up!
1. Intro, Episode One, Round One, Game 1

Figure it Out! Cartoon Style

Disclaimer: Don't own CN, Nick, WB, or Figure it Out.

"In a few seconds, our panelists will uncover a highly unusual secret, so if you want to play along with the panel, cover your ears and eyes, 'cuz here comes our contestant now." says an unknown voice.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Simms, and I _Invented Alarm for Lunchboxes and Doors_."

"It's time to play _Figure It Out_ Cartoon style! The show where people find out secrets, and here's our panel now:

Rock n' Roll Superstars, from Japan and CN, Puffy AmiYumi!

A skilled duelist, with another side of him, from KidsWB and also from Japan, Yugi Moto!

Smart kid, also known as Squid by two of his friends, from Ocean Shores and Nick, Sam Dullard!

And a duelist and tough guy, called "monkey" for no reason, also from KidsWB and Japan, Joey Wheeler!

Watch as these 4...er 6 try to Figure It Out! And your host, psymonrama12!"

"Hey, welcome to Figure it Out, Cartoon Style, and here's our contestant, Rachel Simms!"

-applause-

"Ok, Rachel, say 'hi' to our panelists."

"Howdy," says Rachel.

"Hi," the panel replies.

"Okay, here's how it works:

There will be three rounds of 60 seconds each, and you guys have to ask 'Yes or No' questions to our girl here.

Clues will come to help you in the rounds.

When you get a word, your will hear this sound,"

-bugle-

"Okay, and Rachel, talk to me if you don't know the answer, and I'll talk to the judges. And panel, if you don't know an answer, say, 'Pass', and we will move on. Now here's the most important part of the show, Billy the Answer Head! Now it says,"

"Blank, Blank, _for_, Blank, _and_, Blank," says Yugi.

"Now, let's go! Ready, go!"

"Did you win a contest?" asked Ami.

"No."

"Did you invent something?" asked Yugi.

-bugle-

Invented, Blank, For, Blank, and, Blank

"Yes."

"Okay... pass."

-whistle-

"Your clue. Pick it up."

"Does it invlove a door?" Sam asked.

-bugle-

Invented, Blank, For, Blank, And, Doors

"Yes."

"Fifteen seconds," said psymonrama12.

"Do you make doors explode?"

-laughter-

"No."

"Uh... Pass." a confused Joey said.

-ring-

"And that's the end of round 1, and Rachel is taking a prize." psymonrama12 said.

Stay for Round Two! Which means it's slime time!


	2. Episode One, Round Two, Game 1

It's time for Round 2!

"Ok," psymonrama said, "it's time for round two! And that means it's time for the famous 'Secret Slime Action'!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Joey questioned.

_Always an idiotic jerk._ "It means that if any of you preform it, you'll get slimed, and an audience member takes a prize. So, panel, if you hear this sound:

-alarm-

"You'll get slimed, and try to reach for those helmets. Our audience member is... Jamie Pickett!"

-appluase-

"Okay, what is the Secret Slime Action, Trevor?"

"The secret slime action is... "Being a tough guy." Trevor says.

"Okay let's see what we've got here."

_Invented, Blank, For, Blank, And, Doors_

"And let's see the Clue Board:

"It's an Invention.

Doesn't explode doors."

-laughter-

"Puffy, you'll go first, again, go!"

"Uh... do you like to rock?" Yumi asks.

"I guess so, yes."

"Help me, Ami."

"Pass." Ami blurts out.

"Is it edible?"

"No."

"Does it involve skateboarding?"

"No."

"Joey, your turn," says psymonrama12.

"Wha..."

-alarm, laughter-

"Hey! No fair." Joey says.

"Okay, Joey, the secret slime action was being a tough guy, and you team up with Tristan, so let's see it again, courtesy of the Slime Cam."

-laughter-

"What an idiot. Trevor, what's Jamie's Prize?"

"A Sony PSP value pack! Includes the system, Spiderman 2, the complete movie, and a Memory Stick Duo!"

"Okay, we stopped the clock at 41 seconds on you, Joey, go!"

"I'll take on Danny Tamberelli's words, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!"

-laughter, whistle-

"Clue 2," psymonrama says.

"Nut attack!" Yumi screams.

"Shut up," Ami says to her. "Does it have anything to do with squrriels?"

"No."

"How about lunch?"

"No."

-ring-

"That's it, round 3 is next with the Charde Brigade."

Stay Tuned!


	3. Episode 1, Round 3, Game 1, Demo

Round 3!

"Rachel, how would you like to take the grand prize home with you?"

"It would be great."

"How about a trip to Hawaii?"

"Yay!"

"But not yet. You have to stump the panel first. Let's see Billy, and it says:

_Invented, Blank, For, Blank, And, Doors_.

Wow, the same. The Clue Board says:

ON STRIKE! I AIN'T TALKING!

Ok... Sam, you'll go-- hey Yumi, where's Ami?"

"Broke her leg in a freak chair accident." Yumi replied.

"Yeah. Sam, your move. Start!"

"Does it involve an animal?"

"No."

"Uh... Joey, WAKE UP!"

"24! laughter Did we win yet?"

"No, and ask a real question," psymonrama12 says.

"Does it involve boxes?"

"No."

-whistle-

"Your final clue, the Chrade Brigade! Shout your thoughts out."

The Chrade Brigade's Ashley lies down, a hits an imanginary alarm clock.

"Sleeping!"

"Clocks?"

"Bed?"

Ashley exits.

"Did you invent some sort of alarm?"

-bugle-

_Invented, Alarm, For, Blank, and, Doors._

"Yes." Rachel answers.

"Ask questions to get to the word." psymonrama says.

"Does your alarm work at school sometimes?"

"Yes."

"I'm out of questions."

"Yugi."

"Is it a lunchbox?"

-bugle-

_Invented, Alarm, For, Lunchboxes, and, Doors_.

"You guys figured it out! Let's see the machine!"

-appluase-

"So Rachel," psymonrama12 starts, "why did you make this?"

"Well," she answers, "I noticed my sister taking stuff from my room, and when the door opens, an alarm is sounded. Watch."

She opens the prop door, and the Slime Spewer alarm is activated.

"Ok. And my lunch to be dissapearing too, so it make the same sound, but quieter."

-applause-

"Let's hear it for Rachel!" psymonrama12 shouts.

"Yay!" Yumi shouts. She jumps out, but breaks her arm.

"Now we will replace her with the human slime magnet, Danny Tamberelli! So stick around, we got our next contestant, so close your ears and eyes!"

"Hi, I'm Chris (weird voice: last name was held) and I _Ate 11 Pounds of Watermelon In One Minute_."

Stick around for Contestant 2, Round 1! (Next chapter is Episode 1, Game 2, Round 1)


End file.
